Heparin is an anionic compound involved in a variety of biological processes including blood coagulation. Heparin derivatives used in current clinical anticoagulation therapy include unfractionated heparin (UFH), low molecular weight heparin (LMWH), ultra-low molecular weight heparin (ULMWH) and the synthetic pentasaccharide derivatives fondaparunix and idraparinux.
Heparinoids can be naturally occurring and synthetic highly-sulfated polysaccharides of similar structure to heparin. Heparinoid preparations have been used for a wide range of applications including as anticoagulant and anti-inflammatories and they have been claimed to have hypolipidemic properties.
Heparin neutralization, which can be desired when a subject is given too much heparin, can be achieved, for example, via protamine or through filtration of the blood through an extracorporeal device.